Jaden Judai Yuki In Love
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Here's a series of One-Shots just for all you lovely people out there! Well, at least I hope it will be. Maybe M in some one-shots
1. Info

A.N: Hey there people!

You see, I've been thinking for a while about doing something like this and I decided that I will do this thing! You see, this will be a series of One-Shots with practically no limits. I'll take all requests but there is one thing that I won't do here. Well, 2 things actually.

I won't do any Yuri (GirlXGirl) without turning one of them into a boy. And I won't do Yaoi (BoyXBoy) without turning one of them into a girl.

When you're requesting stories, I'd like it if you referred to MaleJaden as simply Jaden and FemJaden will be Judai. If you wanna gender-bend other characters, just say so and tell me their Japaneses name so I can use that.

You see, it would be a lot less confusing on my part.

Anyway, like I said, possibilities are limitless! I'll take RPC/OC, other Anime Characters, Manga Characters, Video Game Avatars and anything else you guys can throw at me! Just make sure to do these things if you want to send me something:

-If it's a RPC/CO, please tell me what they look like, if they follow the Anime/Manga story-lines, what their Deck is like and their connections with Jaden/Judai.  
-If it's a Anime Character from another Anime, just tell me the Character's full-name, what Anime they're from and I'll goggle up some images of them.  
-If it's a Manga Character, since those are black&white, tell me what colors you think they have, what Manga they're from and I'll take a quick look at the Manga.  
-If it's a Video Game Avatar, tell me what Video Game it is, the Character's full-name and I'll look on goggle for it.

Along with all that, give me a story-line and I'm also willing to do Haou:The Supreme King/Queen stories so, just go for it people!

I'll wait a month for a suggestion and if by then I don't get one, I'll pull up a SpiritShipping story with Judai. I've already got a story-line in my head, I just need to get it down on digital-paper.

So, Get Your Game On!


	2. Spirit-Shipping 1

**Spirit-Shipping: Turn-156: Judai Revived?!**

It was boring at Duel Academy now.

Boring and sad.

Though a lot of people's lives were saved recently. Actually all 12 dimensions. But the person that was sacrificed was severely missed by her friends and everyone in her school.

Her name was Judai Yuki. 3rd year, Slifer Red, 17 years old.

But she was so much more than that to so many people.

Judai had entered Duel Academy, the top Duelling school in the whole world, at the age of 15 trying to one day become the first ever Queen of Games and to do that, she had to defeat Yugi Moto the legendary King of Games himself.

She was loud, hyper, energetic, loving, enthusiastic, loyal, protective and a real Miracle-Drawer.

Sure, she also didn't pay attention in class and most of her test scores said below 10% but when you strapped a Duel Disk to her arm and handed her a Deck, there was nothing you could do to stop her from Duelling and having fun. And saving the world, of course.

In her first year at Duel Academy, she met most of her best friends, became rivals with Alexis Rhodes, but it was a friendly rivalry and saved the world from the Sacred Beasts and a man named Kagamaru.

In her second year, Judai met Tyranno Hassleberry and Aster Phoenix, lost the ability to Duel for a while, got an up-grade in her Deck and saved the world from the evil Light of Destruction that had been brainwashing and taking over her friends and Duel Academy.

And finally, her 3 year had to be the most dramatic and eventful.

She met her long lost friend Jesse Anderson, defeated her evil new teacher Professor Thelonius Viper, was sent with the rest of Duel Academy to a strange new dimension where Duel Monsters were real, found out the bad guy that sent them there was her old friend Yubel, dealing with Jesse's self-sacrifice to get them back safely, finding a portal and going through to save Jesse, seeing 4 of her friends killed before her very eyes because she didn't take better care of them, taken over by Haou and killing more of her friends, being helpless when she found out Jesse had been taken over by Yubel, helpless to stop more of her friends from dying, saving Jesse from Yubel and now, Judai had sacrificed herself to send all her friends home again, who were never even dead in the first place.

It had been a week since everyone but Judai had returned and everyone missed her really badly.

Syrus Truesdale had been Judai's best friend since day one and never stopped crying all the time.

Alexis Rhodes had thought of her rival also as her sister and was starting to collapse everywhere without warning.

Chazz Princeton, who had had a large crush on Judai in their first year, was acting more emo than usual.

Bastion Misawa, one of Judai's friends from her first and second year, had been especially depressed because Judai had been his first real friend.

Chumley Huffington, who was a former room-mate of Judai's, had quit his job for a little while, so he could come back to the Academy and comfort his first friends.

Blair Flannigan, who was Judai's kohai and little sister in a sense, was crying her heart out all the time.

Marcel Bonaparte was Blair's best friend and had only met Judai once, but he missed his best friend's "Judai-sama" as much as everyone else.

Hassleberry, who called Judai "Sarge" as in a Sargent, would randomly start whimpering since Judai had been the first person to really become his friend.

Aster missed the good friend he found in Judai and was going everything he could to try and find her somehow.

Jim 'Crocodile' Cock had become good friends with Judai, along with his crocodile friend Shirley and the pair missed her as much as the others did, even though they hadn't known each other very long.

Axel Brodie may not have seemed like it, but he admired Judai and she thought of him as her friend, which meant a lot to him, and he missed her as much as the others.

Zane Truesdale, Syrus's big brother, secretly missed the first person to ever come close to defeating him but he was finally trying to be a good big brother and be there for Syrus.

Atticus Rhodes, Alexis's big brother, missed Judai a lot and still owed her his life, since she had been the one to save him from his evil-self Nightshroud.

Even Doctor Vellian Crowler missed his most hated student.

But out of everyone in all of Duel Academy, Jesse missed her the most.

Jesse and Judai had met when they were 5 and spent a whole summer together, Duelling, talking, pranking and laughing. When it was time to leave, all hell broke loss as the two struggled to squirm away from their parents and stay together, even going as far as to sow each other's cloths together. But their parents had separated them when they were asleep and Judai's mother took her home while they could. 12 years later they had met up at Duel Academy and they both knew that, they may have looked different and their voices now had accents, but they both were still the same people in side. And they were falling in love again.

Jesse had already figured out that he loved Judai a long time ago, but he thought it was just the way a friend loved another friend. But being with her again, steered his heart into high gear and he knew he had fallen **in** love with her. But he learned this too late and now she was gone. Maybe forever and he would live with the regret of never telling her how he felt for the rest of his life.

Right now, everyone was in class. Crowler was trying to have the courage to be strong and teach his students, but there were cracks in his mask.

Syrus and Alexis had tear stained faces and looked gravely ill, as if they would both burst into tears and then collapse again.

Chazz looked ready to kill anyone that got too close to him.

Hassleberry was sniveling and whimpering, while he tried not to think about Judai.

Jim and Shirley were frowning sadly the entire time, as they glanced at their friends.

Axel looked indifferent as normal, but inside he was just as depressed as everyone else.

Bastion looked as though he was paying attention as he wrote notes down, but he was actually writing down his time with Judai to keep him calm.

Atticus and Zane sat next to their younger siblings, with a comforting hand on each of their shoulders.

Blair was silently crying, with Marcel trying to comfort her.

Chumley was sitting at the back of the classroom, ignoring everything he already learned as he thought about how much Judai had changed his life.

Suddenly, the door opened. And everyone heard panting.

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Crowler!" A far too familiar voice apologized.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Crowler and the whole class turned to the door. Where someone was panting and laughing sheepishly.

It was a girl with brown hair that reached her waist, with orange high-lights and an orange patch at the top. Her skin was creamy and spotless, looking quite nice. Her big, beautiful, brown eyes were sparkling with life and positive emotions. Her blouse was red with dark red linings, some white linings, 2 yellow buttons and no sleeves. She had a black V-neck shirt with no sleeves. Her skirt was the same shade of red as her jacket and her tights underneath were light grey and her high-heel boots were also red.

Everyone in the room recognized her. But, they had to be dreaming. That couldn't be her.

Could it?

"Judai?!" Syurs asked, shock in his voice.

The girl laughed.

"Hey there Sy!" Judai greeted, waving at her friend.

"Judai…" Syrus trailed off.

Alexis was the first to come over her shock.

"JUDAI!" Alexis cried in happiness.

"JUDAI-SAMA!" Blair cried.

"Judai!" Jasmine and Mindy, Alexis's two good friends, cried.

The 4 girls jumped from their seats and ran to greeted Judai properly. They hugged her with all their might as tears ran down their faces.

"Whoa! Easy there girls!" Judai chuckled.

"Judai!" Syrus shouted.

"Sarge!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

The 2 were the next to tackle hug the teenage girl.

"Hey! Nice to see you guys too!" Judai chuckled, trying to hug all 6 of her friends at once.

Soon, the classroom was filled with cheers of happiness and Judai was receiving more hugs then she could handle, causing her and the pile of bodies to fall to the floor at the bottom of the steers.

Judai just laughed.

"Whoa guys! Give me room to breathe! Will ya?" She joked and laughed again.

Eventually, the mob of students gave Judai a chance to get to her feet, which she was helped to by Jesse, who was yet to hug her.

"Thanks Partner-kun!" Judai laughed, using his childhood nick-name.

Jesse just pulled Judai into his arms and berried his chin on top of her head, silently crying at his bangs hid his eyes.

Judai was blushing at how close they were, even though she liked it. But she was more worried about Jesse and why he was holding her so tightly.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Judai asked, with her head stuck just underneath Jesse's head.

She could hear his heart-beating and it was beating fast.

"Judai… Please don't scare me like that ever again… Please… I can't live in this world without you…" Jesse begged, just holding her tighter.

Judai gasped slightly.

"Jess… I promise I won't leave you again… I can't live in this world without you either..." Judai admitted, crying silently.

She couldn't believe how much she'd hurt him. How much she hurt them all.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Judai whimpered, turning to her friends, still in Jesse's arms.

Her friends just smiled at her.

"Don't be sorry. We're just glad you're back." Chazz admitted, smiling kindly at her.

"Yeah?" Judai asked.

"Of course silly." Atticus chuckled.

"Judai-sama, we love you and we could never be mad at you." Blair smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Really?" Judai asked.

Everyone nodded.

Judai smiled.

"Thanks you guys." She said.

"Judai." Jesse said, seriousness sharp in his voice.

Judai turned around, since she was still in Jesse's arms and looked up at him.

"I love you." Jesse said.

Before Judai could even ask "Huh?" or gasp, Jesse kissed her softly on her lips.

Judai was just too surprised by this. She couldn't speak.

Jesse pulled away and looked into her eyes deeply.

"Please. Be honest." He said, simply preparing himself for the worst.

Judai through her arms around Jesse's neck and lifted herself off the ground, kissing him soundly. Jesse moved his arms to Judai's waist and lifted her off the ground himself.

Syrus, Hassleberry and Chazz gasped.

Aster and Zane smirked.

Jim whistled, Shirley growling in agreement.

Alexis, Blair, Jasmine and Mindy squealed.

Atticus grinned excitedly.

Axel, Bastion, Marcel and Chumley smiled.

Crowler shrieked.

The rest of the hall was filled with "aww"s from the girls and gaping mouths from the boys.

Slowly, Jesse and Judai pulled away, Judai grinning sheepishly.

"I guess I should have waited until we could have some privacy, huh?" Judai asked, laughing nervously.

Jesse chuckled.

"I don't care if they see." Jesse smiled.

And he kissed her again.


	3. Rival-Shipping 1

**Rival-Shipping: Wouldn't Change A Thing**

"I can't believe you! Be serious Yuki, will ya?!" A voice hissed, icily.

It was Jun Princeton, a tom-boy in Slifer Red who had shrieked loud enough for the whole of Duel Academy to hear.

She had long black hair, white skin and her eyes were black and narrowed dangerously. Jun was wearing a black trench coat with dark grey linings, a purple shirt and black jeans that matched her coat along with matching heelless boats. Jun was a bit of a brat and easily annoyed, so if she was yelling then nothing was wrong. Usually.

And nothing was wrong today.

No saving the world, no pop-quizzes, no exams, no tests. Just an ordinary and annoying spat fight with her boyfriend, who she was having a love/hate relationship with at the moment.

"Whoa, calm down Jun! No need to get all worked up over nothing. Besides, I was being serious." A less intimidating voice said.

It was Jaden Yuki, the King of Slifer Red that had spoken.

Jaden was wearing his Slifer Red jacket, a black V-neck shirt, tanned jeans and red hiking boats that all the Slifers wore. He had brown hair that was spiked at the back and straight at the front with an orange patch at the top of his messy hair. His skin was slightly tanned and he had big, brown eyes that made Jun's heart skip a beat.

But of course, she'd never tell anyone that.

He was a happy-go-lucky kid and loved by everyone. Of course thought, not the same way Jun loved him.

Jun huffed and glared at Jaden.

"Yeah. About your cards! Do you ever think about anything other than that, at least once in your life?!" Jun hissed.

"Of course I do. I think about you." Jaden said, feeling slightly insulted and decided to cover it up with a small flirty-comment.

Jun blushed and Jaden smirked. But she quickly recomposed herself and glared at him.

"You know what I meant! Not even you are **that** stupid!" The girl hissed, scowling at her boyfriend.

Jaden looked slightly hurt from the comment.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm an idiot?" The boy asked, scowling at his girlfriend.

"Yes! That's exactly what it's supposed to mean!" Jun hissed.

The two glared at each other, before Jun stormed off and slammed the door to her room shut behind her. She thought about going back to slap him, but decided against it.

Meanwhile, Jaden sighed.

"_Why do girls have to be so complicated?!_" He thought to himself and went to his room, slowly closing the door.

Jaden noticed his guitar under his bed and decided to play.

He was secretly quite the musician, but only Jun know that he played, since that's what he did on their first date.

Jaden pulled it out, sat on the bed, rested the instrument on his leg and slowly began to strum a slightly up-beat tune.

Meanwhile, Jun growled and decided that the best way to calm down was to sing and, unknown to her, she was humming the same tune Jaden was playing on his guitar.

"_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say,_

_His mind is somewhere far away,_

_And I don't know how to get there._" Jun sang, sighing as she calmed.

"_It's like all he wants is to chill out,_" Jun sang, not knowing that was when Jaden sang "_She's serious,_"

"_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,_" Jun continued, as Jaden sang "_She's always in a rush and interrupted,_"

"_Like he/she doesn't even care._" They sang at the same time.

"_You,_" Jun sang, closing her eyes.

"_Me,_" Jaden sang, also closing his eyes.

"_We're face to face,_

_But we don't see eye to eye._" They sang together and snapped their eyes open.

"_We're like fire and rain,_" Jun sang, Jaden starting one second later with "_Like fire and rain,_"

"_You can drive me insane,_" She sang, tarring at her hair as he sang a second later "_Drive me insane,_"

"_But I can't stay mad at you for anything!_" Jun and Jaden sang together, smiling slightly.

"_We're Venus and Mars,_" Jun stated as Jaden agreed with "_Venus and Mars,_"

"_We're like different stars,_" Jun sang as Jaden sang "_Like different stars,_"

"_But, you're the harmony in every card I play!_

_And I wouldn't change a thing!_" They sang together.

"_She's always trying to save the day,_

_Just wanna let my music play,_

_She's all or nothing,_

_But my feeling's never change._" Jaden sang, smiling to himself as he remembered all the times Jun would get all tough and 'I'm better than you, Slacker' on him.

"_Why does he try to read my mind?_" Jun sang, as Jaden sang "_I try to read her mind,_"

"_It's not good to psychoanalyze,_" Jun sighed as Jaden sang "_She tries to pick a fight to get attention,_"

"_That's what all of my friends say._" Jun sang, thinking of the Ojama Brothers and Alexis Rhodes while Jaden sang, thinking of Winged Kuriboh and Jesse Anderson.

"_You,_" Jun sang, closing her eyes.

"_Me,_" Jaden sang, also closing his eyes.

"_We're face to face,_

_But we don't see eye to eye._" They sang together and snapped their eyes open.

"_We're like fire and rain,_" Jun sang, Jaden starting one second later with "_Like fire and rain,_"

"_You can drive me insane,_" She sang, tarring at her hair as he sang a second later "_Drive me insane,_"

"_But I can't stay mad at you for anything!_" Jun and Jaden sang together, smiling slightly.

"_We're Venus and Mars,_" Jun stated as Jaden agreed with "_Venus and Mars,_"

"_We're like different stars,_" Jun sang as Jaden sang "_Like different stars_,"

"_But, you're the harmony in every card I play!_

_And I wouldn't change a thing!_" They sang together.

"_When I'm yes, she's no._" Jaden sang, shaking his head.

"_When I hold on, he just lets go._" Jun sang, frowning her head back in frustration.

"_We're perfectly imperfect,_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_No!_" They sang together, smirking.

"_We're like fire and rain,_" Jun sang, Jaden starting one second later with "_Like fire and rain,_"

"_You can drive me insane,_" She sang, tarring at her hair as he sang a second later "_Drive me insane,_"

"_But I can't stay mad at you for anything!_" Jun and Jaden sang together, smiling slightly.

"_We're Venus and Mars,_" Jun stated as Jaden agreed with "_Venus and Mars,_"

"_We're like different stars,_" Jun sang as Jaden sang "_Like different stars,_"

"_But, you're the harmony in every card I play!_

_And I wouldn't change a thing!_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything!_" They sang together.

"_We're Venus and Mars,_" Jun stated as Jaden agreed with "_Venus and Mars,_"

"_We're like different stars,_" Jun sang as Jaden sang "_Like different stars,_"

"_But, you're the harmony in every card I play!_

_And I wouldn't change a thing!_

_Wouldn't change a thing…_" They sang together.

Slowly, Jaden stopped playing his guitar and grinned, while Jun also stopped singing and smirked.

They got up from their bed/chair and went straight for the door, smirking/grinning even more once they saw each other.

Jaden and Jun ran over to greet each other, meeting half way.

"I'm sorry I-" They started at the same time, then cut themselves off, laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry Jun. I was being an idiot back there and I wasn't listening." Jaden apologized.

"It's fine Jaden. And I'm sorry too. I was being Jun again and wasn't listening like always." Jun also apologized.

"Will you forgive me?" They asked at the same time.

They looked at each other clueless, then laughed.

"Man! We have got to stop doing that!" Jun sighed, once she had her breath back.

"I guess you're right." Jaden shrugged, once he also had his breath again.

Jun and Jaden smirked at each other and shared a deep and compassionate kiss, ending today's fight.


	4. Zoo-Shipping 1

**Zoo-Shipping/Royal-Shipping: Pretty Brown Eyes**

Sigh.

That was the only thing Atticus Rhodes could do right now. Sigh in boredom.

He was at the new teen-hang out, waiting for his girlfriend and his sister's boyfriend to show up.

Atticus had dark brown hair that was just over his shoulders, matching brown eyes and slightly tanned skin from all the surfing he did. He was wearing his signature red Hawaiian shirt with the orange flowers and he was also wearing his brown jean shorts and flip-flops.

His sister, Alexis Rhodes, had dirty-blonde hair that reached her waist, caramel eyes and creamy skin. She was wearing a white tank-top and a blue mini-skirt with matching boats.

Atticus's girlfriend was a girl that had saved his life in High School and continued to change it now, while Alexis's boyfriend was Atticus's best friend that he already knew and had approved of in a heartbeat.

Atticus had been 17 when he first met the beautiful girl he called his. He was being controlled by an evil force at the time called Nightshroud, but was fried by that girl in a game of Duel Monsters. He had been knocked unconscious for a while, along with the girl since it had been a Shadow Game where everything was real, but when he woke up, he helped the girl get on her feet again and protect her friends again.

After she no longer needed to protect her friends, since the evil was finally gone and it was safe again, she started hanging out with Atticus and they made quit the team. They were both wild spirited and a little on the crazy side, but people loved them anyway.

After a while, Atticus had realised he was in love with the girl and asked her out.

At first, she thought it was a simple joke and laughed, saying "Why would Duel Academy's biggest Casanova ask a girl like me out?" but Atticus soon shut her up when he kissed her.

They were dating ever since and no one noticed.

Atticus had always been playful and flirty, she was too on some level, so when they flirted with each other, no one really cared or though it could mean they were dating.

However, once Chazz Princeton, a friend of theirs and a former fan-boy, figured it out, the whole Academy soon found out when they saw the picture Chazz took of Atticus kissing his girlfriend and boy, were they infuriated.

Atticus's fan-girls tried to kill his girlfriend on numerous occasions and spread whatever rumour it took to try and break them up and his girlfriend's fan-boys did the same, but none of it ever worked.

After what felt like years, the fans stopped trying and let it go, allowing the two to get on with their lives.

After graduation, Atticus and his girlfriend set up their Duelling carriers together and became world famous, some claiming they could even beat Yugi Moto, the one and only King of Games himself. They bought a house all for themselves, had good lives and the only reason she wasn't there already was because she had been with Alexis's boyfriend half the day, helping him pick out a gift for Alexis's birthday, which was in a week.

Atticus was 19 now, making it their 2 year anniversary.

"Atty, if you keep sighing like that you'll lose all your breath." Alexis scolded, glaring at her older brother.

"How can I not sigh when she's not with me Lex?" Atticus asked, being slightly dramatic.

"Well, if you really feel that way, then the wait is over!"

Atticus beamed in excitement at the sound of the energetic and cheery voice.

"Ju-chan!" The male brunette cried, lunging himself towards his girlfriend like a mad-man, who was also running to his arms.

His girlfriend had light brown hair that reached her waist, with orange high-lights and a patch of orange at the top, her skin was perfectly creamy and her eyes were big, beautiful and brown ones filled with life and happiness. She was wearing a red T-shirt, black jeans and white snickers.

The boy behind Atticus's girlfriend sighed at the couple.

He had blue hair just over his shoulders, light skin and stormy grey eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jacket and black jeans to match and white sneakers.

Once Atticus reached his girlfriend, he picked her up and swung her around and she laughed in glee, perfectly happy in their own little world.

Her name was Judai Yuki and the other boy, who was Alexis's boyfriend, was Zane Truesdale.

While the overly energetic couple continued to act like, well an overly energetic couple, Zane walked over to Alexis with a small smile on his face as Alexis also smiled at him.

A year before Alexis entered Duel Academy with Judai, Atticus went missing and Alexis was in a bit of a state. However, Zane, being Atticus's best friend, became Alexis's pillar of support as she searched for her missing brother, who she knew wasn't dead. The night before Attcius was saved by Judai, Alexis confessed her feelings for Zane and they went on their first official date after Judai saved the world.

"Hey." Alexis greeted.

"Hey yourself." Zane greeted, humored.

Alexis grinned.

"Was that humor I heard in your voice there?" The blonde asked, teasingly.

"Maybe." The bluenette answered, chuckling.

Meanwhile, Judai and Atticus were still laughing their hearts out, though Judai was on the ground again.

After taking a quick breath to calm himself down, Atticus smiled at Judai and she smiled back, almost a grin on both their lips.

"Ju-chan. What's up?" Atticus asked, smiling at her.

"Me when you're around." Judai stated, smirking as he blushed.

Atticus chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, after all this time and that line still get's me." He smiled, laughing happily.

Judai giggled.

"So, what's going on with you Atty?" She asked, grinning.

"Well, nothing really. But there is something I'd like to give you." The male brunette told her.

"What is it Atticus?" The female brunette asked, curiously and cutely tilting her head.

Atticus chuckled.

"Give me one minute to go and get it, okay?" He asked.

Judai nodded.

"Sure thing." She smiled.

Atticus smiled, gave Judai a quick peck on her check and running off, grinning like a fool.

Judai watched him go, smiling at him as he went and she decided to join Alexis and Zane at their table.

"So what's he up to?" Judai asked her blonde friend.

"Sorry Judai, but I had to swear on my honor as a Rhodes not to tell you." Alexis apologized.

Judai sighed.

"Well whatever it is, it's gonna be real cheese and wild." Zane sighed.

Judai giggled.

"Yep! A day with him and me is like a day at the zoo, since we're both so crazy." She smirked.

Alexis and Zane sighed.

"Truer words were never spoken." They sighed.

Suddenly, the music stopped and a spot light appeared on the stage.

The owner, a 27 year-old man with a blue trench coat, was there.

"Now then everyone! Are y'all having fun?" He asked, excitedly.

Everyone screamed.

"I can't hear you." Charles, the owner, sang.

Everyone screamed louder.

"That's great! Now, I've got a real treat for you all now!" Charles surprised them.

Whispers broke out.

"You don't think this has something to do with Atticus, do you?" Alexis asked, stunned.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Zane sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Judai had her eyes glued to the stage.

"Now, now don't go spreading rumors now. We've got a New Pro here tonight and by Pro I mean a Pro Duellist and he's gonna being singing his own song. So ladies and gentlemen, give it up for… ATTICUS RHODES!" Charles yelled.

Everyone cheered and shouted, while Atticus's companions were silent in shock.

Meanwhile on the stage, Atticus came up with a microphone in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Hey there!" He greeted.

"WE LOVE YOU ATTICUS!" Some random girls cried.

Atticus laughed nervously.

"Sorry to be a heart-breaker ladies, but I've already got a girlfriend. And this song is for her. So Ju-chan, I hope you like it." Atticus admitted.

He winked at Judai and she blushed.

Suddenly some music began to play.

"_Go to sleep, _

_Wake up,_

_You're pretty with-_" A deep voice sang.

"_I like this right here._" Atticus sang.

"_Go to sleep, wake up, you're pretty with…_" The deep voice trailed.

"_This girl, _

_She came out a portal,_

_Lookin' like a model,_

_Magazine figure,_

_She was shaped like a bottle._" Atticus sang, smiling at Judai.

"_Long strait hair,_

_She was fly like a bird,_

_First time ever,_

_I was lost for words._" The male brunette had raised a hand to his mouth at that part.

"_Felt so right,_

_This couldn't be wrong,_

_Looks like Love-At-First-Sight,_

_Does exist at all. (At all)_" Atticus continued.

Judai smiled shyly as she blushed wildly.

"_I couldn't move,_

_Like I was stuck,_

_And then my Ju-chan looked up._" He stopped for a moment, then smirked at Judai and continued.

"_And I said,_

'_Hey there, Pretty Brown Eyes,_

_Whatcha ya doing, later tonight?_

_You mind if I, spend time with you (you)?'_

_And I said,_

'_Hey there, Pretty Brown Eyes,_

_Whatcha ya doing, later tonight?_

_You mind if I, spend time with you (you)?'_

_Oh, oh, oh._" Atticus smiled.

Most of the girls awed at his words while Judai gasped in shock.

"That's exactly what he said when he asked me out on our first date!" Judai whispered to herself in shock.

She couldn't believe he still remembered that.

"_Go to sleep,_

_Wake up, _

_You're pretty with, _

_No make-up._

_Go to sleep,_

_Wake up,_

_You're pretty with-_" The deep voice was cut off by Atticus again.

"_This girl,_

_She was a little hottie,_

_She don't know she got it._

_The JT song make her move that body,_

_She dancin' all night long._" Atticus was smirking and locked eyes with Judai the whole time.

She felt like she was the only one in the room.

"'_Cause, I could tell that,_

_She was a wild one._

_That's why I was shy, at first,_

_But I finally worked up the nerve._" Atticus took another breath, still smirking.

"_And I said,_

'_Hey there, Pretty Brown Eyes,_

_Whatcha ya doing, later tonight?_

_You mind if I, spend time with you (you)?'_

_And I said,_

'_Hey there, Pretty Brown Eyes,_

_Whatcha ya doing, later tonight?_

_You mind if I, spend time with you (you)?'_" Atticus sang the chorus, then went into a constant repeat.

"_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you,_

_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you,_

_Spend a little, little, little bit of time with you,_

_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you._" Atticus then went into the 3rd verse.

"_Hey, hey little Pretty Brown Eyes,_

_Don't ya, ever be looking at them other guys,_

_'Cause ya, ain't never had a surfer like me,_

_Start swimming over here and ride my wave._

_'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow,_

_Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar,_

_I got the keys, so jump in my car,_

_Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far._" And then it was the chorus again.

"_Hey there, Pretty Brown Eyes,_

_Whatcha ya doing, later tonight?_

_You mind if I, spend time with you (you)?_

_And I said,_

'_Hey there, Pretty Brown Eyes,_

_Whatcha ya doing, later tonight?_

_You mind if I, spend time with you (you)?'_" Atticus was almost to the end now.

"_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you,_

_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you,_

_Spend a little, little, little bit of time with you,_

_Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you._" The male brunette was almost there now.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh,_

___Oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_____Oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh._" And with that, the music stopped and so did Atticus.

The enter club cheered and Judai ran to the stage.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Atticus's neck.

"Thank you, Atty! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Judai thanked, kissing his cheek with each 'thank you' she told him.

Atticus laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her there.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for changing my life so much and for saving it. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't make our anniversary memorable?" He chuckled, coming off the stage with her.

Judai laughed and kissed his check again.

"All I need is you by my side to make it special. I love you Atticus!" The female brunette exclaimed.

"And I love you too, Judai!" Atticus exclaimed.

The two brunettes kissed each other passionately, receiving "awwww"s from all the other couples, while Zane and Alexis sighed.

"I swear, if Judai gets pregnant with Atty's kids, I am **not** going to babysit them. Ever!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Oh lord." Zane gasped, not liking the image in his head.

Atticus and Judai just took a quick brake to breath then went back to kissing.


	5. Devil-Shipping 1

**Devil-Shipping-Once Upon A Wish**

**This is my first request and it's for Yurei Hanatsuki with her RPC. Enjoy!**

It was a nice night for a walk or for one to think, which is exactly what a young girl was doing.

She's was just a bit shorter than your average 17-year-old, that being her age, with lavender hair that went to her belly-button and bangs that cover her right eye. Under said bangs, was a scar her mother gave her when she was a mere infant. Her eyes were gold in color and she had a fairly pale skin tone.

She had a modest figure, and some tone to her body due to exercise and the work she used to do at a bakery, which involved heavy lifting and fixing the appliances.

Her attire consisted of the standard Slifer Red female uniform that was worn in the school Duel Academy, with a white blouse and red skirt, the blouse was a little longer in the back. A black sleeveless turtleneck under the uniform, flat red boots and red gloves complimented her uniform.

She had an MP3 player on her as well, with headphones in her ears, "Sleepsong" by Secret Garden playing softly as she thought about her life.

_Born in Domino City to the widow of an Air Force pilot, but raised by her grandmother because her mother was deemed unfit to raise her. _

_Her grandmother, Polari, taught her how to duel and she uses a deck she named "Fairy Tale Gone Mad." _

_When her mother began to show up uninvited, Polari convinced her to transfer to Duel Academy, naturally, she was placed in the Slifer Dorm and wasn't very inclined to go further._

_She didn't really know, or get to know, the boy she now had a crush on, until her mother showed up on the island because the "woman" was persistent. She arrived six months into the girl's first year and stole her cards. _

_The boy, Jaden Yuki, challenged the thief to a duel, won her cards back and they became friends. _

_She didn't develop a crush on him until about halfway through their second year, but she pretended those feelings weren't there because she doesn't know how to deal with them._

And now, he was gone. That's all she knew.

"Himeko Kushina, you really messed up this time." She muttered to herself.

Himeko was sitting by a tree on the island of Duel Academy, near one of the island's many cliffs surrounded by trees and forest. A couple miles back was her home, the Slifer Red dorm, along with most of her friends.

She remembered what had happened earlier that year. Her third year.

_Himeko, Jaden and all their friends were forced into survival Duels, most collapsing and being placed in the infirmary. They discovered their teacher was the reason it had all happened, Pr. Viper, then been sent to another dimension by an evil entity. _

_After several battles, everyone but Jesse Anderson, her friend, Adrian Gecko, a boy she hated and Viper himself, were sent home. She and her friends found a portal and entered a new world: Dark World._

_After 4 of her friends were sacrificed by an evil Duel Spirit named Baron, Himeko was captured by the Duellists of Death and forced to stay with the Supreme King, a tyrant who forced his evil laws upon the land, but was also the dark-side of Jaden Yuki himself. _

_There wasn't much that she could do as far as helping out her friends, but she managed to beat down a few Duellists when it mattered. _

_She also took an attack meant for Haou, the Supreme King, because she wanted to protect him. His generals sort of brush it off as something that was expected of her, due to circumstance. _

"_You're a slave, you're supposed to take attacks on behalf of your master." Was what they had told her, but she wasn't Haou's little pet._

_She had become his friend._

_After a while, one of her friends saved Jaden from living in the Darkness of his mind for the next millennia, therefore freeing him from Haou, but he despised himself for all the damage the King had done, blaming himself for it._

_The next day, they found Adrian but now he had become their enemy, siding with no one as he searched for the all-powerful Exodia. He destroyed one of her friends and his own as he did so._

_Himeko, Jaden and what was left of them continued to search for Jesse and when they found him, he was posed by the evil entity that had been the reason everything happened. _

_Yubel._

_After what had felt like an eternity to her, they freed Jesse and Jaden duelled Yubel for real, but no one had seen the ending._

Because everyone, those who "died" and had survived, were taken back to their own world.

All but Jaden was back now.

She sighed and remembered when she last spoke with Haou.

_"Why did you take that hit for me, Himeko-hime?"_

_"Because I wanted to protect you."_

_"So I grew on you, huh? I knew you'd come around, my princess."_

_"You did no such thing! Anyway, why am I still here? What the heck did you want with me in the first place?!"_

_"…"_

He had never told her why he had his Duellists of Death capture her, but the more she thought about it, the more she remembered the second she met him, she felt her heart race.

Part of her thought that Haou had been an untameable beast that had wanted to use her as a new chew-toy.

But the other part of her had been thrilled to see him, as if she was seeing a very old friend or dear person to her.

As if she had met Haou before.

She knew it hadn't come from the fact he was using Jaden's body, because it was his piercing gold eyes that told her right from the start it wasn't Jaden, it was Haou.

It made her happy to see those piercing golden eyes that held no emotions, but she never knew why.

She just knew, they were familiar.

Too familiar.

She looked up at the sky and continued to think about Haou and wondered if he and Jaden were okay.

Suddenly, she saw something.

"A shooting star? Does that mean I get a wish?" Himeko asked herself.

She got up off the ground and clasped her hands together, in a praying manner.

"Please, please, please. Let me see Jaden and Haou again." She begged, closing her eyes and remembering the boys' faces and eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a loud screeching and saw the 'shooting star' was heading straight for her.

Himeko screamed.

And the world became black.

"Himeko."

She groaned.

"Himeko-hime."

She suddenly snapped her eyes open, remembering that only one person called her that.

Once her eyes were open, all she could see was piercing gold eyes that for once held some form of emotions, in this case concern.

"Haou." Himeko gasped.

The eyes pulled back, giving her some space to look at the figure.

The eyes belonged to a teenage boy, about 17-years-old. He had brown hair, with an orange top, lightly tanned skin and those piercing gold eyes. He was wearing a red blazer with dark red and white trimmings, lightly tanned jeans and red walking boats.

He looked like Jaden, but his hair wasn't all fuzzy and wild, actually in straight spikes and his body was more toned, as if he's just bin to the gym for a while and started using gel.

She sat up and viewed her surroundings.

She was in a room made by stone walls. She was in a bed with a red sheet. There was a bed-side desk, with 2 Academy issued Duel-Disks on it. And finally, Haou was sitting on the corner of the bed.

"What's going on? What happened to your armor? And is Jaden alright?" Himeko asked, slight panic in her voice.

Usually, Haou would wear black armor with gold linings, a few blue jewels and a red cape that covered him from head to toe, with a Duel-Disk that was black and had an orange cat eye in the middle and to top it all off, he had a helmet that was similar in shape to that of a crown.

He chuckled.

"Slow down princess. I don't have 13 mouths." Haou smirked.

Himeko sighed.

"But to answer your questions, I am temperately taking control of Jaden while he takes a nap, so no point in putting on the armor and he's fine." The Supreme King explained.

She sighed again.

"Where am I?" Himeko asked.

"In the ruins of a castle. This was the best room he could find. Jaden found you lying in the dirt and carried you all the way here." He explained to her.

"Remind me to thank him." Himeko told Haou.

He nodded and the two were left in silence.

Eventually, Himeko spoke up.

"I have to ask you something and you have to give me an answer." She stated.

Haou looked at her questionably, but nodded none-the-less.

"Why did you have me captured? It's been bugging me for a real long time and I can't stop thinking why you did." She asked and admitted.

Haou sighed.

"Will you promise to hear me out?" He asked.

Himeko nodded.

"It was because I wanted my princess with me again." He stated.

"Excuse me?" She asked, wide eyed.

"When I once ruled this world a few thousand years ago before it became a horrible waist land, I was engaged to a young woman, who was the princess of her country. My father had arranged it before he died and I came to power. I met the girl and her name was Princess Lorelai." Haou began.

Himeko stayed silent, so Haou continued.

"The young girl and I became good friends and eventually true lovers, but just as our wedding bells were about to ring, a terrible war came to my kingdom and I had to go and fight, before my enemy destroyed my people for good. I won the battle, but it had practically destroyed my kingdom and in order to save it, I had died in battle. Princess Lorelai had locked herself in her room and died from her grief, the last heir to the throne died along with her." He continued.

Himeko gasped.

"_She was pregnant?!_" She thought.

"But there had been a prophecy. One day, the Supreme King of the Gentle Darkness and his Princess would rise again to destroy this evil once and for all." He finished.

Himeko was in shock, so she couldn't talk. But she got over it eventually and looked Haou directly in his eyes.

"I knew that Princess was you, the second I saw your face and knew I needed to see you. Once I realized you had no memory of me, I decided to simply let you remember on your own." Haou explained.

Himeko was suddenly hit with 1000 different images flashing though her head, all of which were of her and Haou in the Middle Ages.

She felt dizzy and started to fall towards the floor, since she had gotten out of the blanket and sat next to him.

"Himeko-hime!" Haou gasped.

He reached out and pulled Himeko to him before she hit the floor. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and her head fell against his chest.

She was breathing heavily, had her eyes closed and a pink-taint to her face.

She slowly opened her eyes and realized the situation she was in, then blushed.

"Are you okay?" Haou asked.

Himeko felt herself blush even more as she felt his breath run down the back of her shirt, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

Haou smirked to himself.

"You like that?" He asked, grinning very cockily.

Himeko wanted to pull away and slap him for that remark, but her body didn't listen to her command, slowly nodding instead, as if she was under a spell.

Haou's smirk grew.

"Would you like some… more?" He asked, purposely breathing down her neck on the last word.

He had also held it, causing Himeko to shiver with pleasure for longer this time.

Haou liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Well, if you really want some…" He trailed off, smirking.

He lay on his back, pulling Himeko down with him then rolled so he was on top of her.

Himeko looked into Haou's piercing gold eyes, feeling herself slowly close her own and lean up for a kiss.

Haou followed Himeko's example and leaned his head towards her, smiling as he felt her breath mix with his.

And the two kissed.


End file.
